


"I love you,"....or was it, "I loathe you,"

by HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet



Series: Yandere Simulator Shorts [14]
Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet/pseuds/HiIWriteCringeyStoriesOnTheInternet
Summary: Ayano Aishi and Info-chan have both given up on their old habits.However, Ayano still has feelings for a certain Senpai. She plans to confess to him and comes up with a perfect idea.Based on an idea I found on the internet that was;If you’re nervous about telling your crush you like them, tell them on April fools day! Then if they start to say they don’t feel the same just be like “April Fools!”





	"I love you,"....or was it, "I loathe you,"

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this sucks...

  
**March 31st Saturday**

  
_3rd POV:_

Ayano, Taro, Osana, Budo, Oka, Shin and Hanako are all having a movie night since they're all close friends.

They stay up late watching movies and comedies (RED DWARF) until 11:50PM.

At the end of the last film everyone is getting ready to go home since they all live in the same neighbourhood. Ayano is the last one to go and at 12:01 she asks Taro if she could have a quick word with him.

 

 

 

 

  
"Taro,"

"Yes?"

"I have...something I've wanted to tell you for...a really long time..."

"Ok, what is it?"

"I...I like you.."

"...oh...I'm...sorry but I...can't accept your confession..I'm extremely sorry Ayano it's just that-"

"Hahahahaha! Oh my god you fell for it!?!" Ayano burst into a fit of giggles nearly doubling over because of how hard she was laughing.

"Wait...what?..." Taro asked extremely confused.

Ayano finished up the last of her giggles then stood up straight to face Taro.

"H-happy A-April f-fools d-day!" She looked like she was about to start giggling again but held them in and instead wiped the tears that were building up in her eyes.

She waved at Taro then turned around and walked home. Taro waved at her retreating figure then turned around and went back into his house and took his little sisters sleeping body to her bedroom.

He didn't notice how Ayano was forcing her giggles.

Or how she was struggling to keep her breathing normal.

Or how she had tears streaming down her face as she entered her home.

He didn't notice her.

 

 

**April 2nd Monday**

_Ayano's POV:_

It feels...strange..

  
I assumed that when my Senpai was gone or rejected me I'd no longer be able to feel. But I can still feel the pain. The heartbreak. The ache. It hurts.

"Ayano? What are you doing here?"

I looked up from my curled position and to Info-Chan.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" She questioned leaning down to peer towards my face.

Instead of replying to her I flung my body to her and pulled her down to the ground.

My face found its way to her neck and I let the tears fall freely.

She didn't say anything and just allowed me to hug her. At some point I felt a pair of hands wrap around my waist and gently rub my hips.

"Shh. You're ok..I got you..." Her voice was so soothing I felt my eyes start to droop. The hands that were stroking my hips didn't stop even as I slipped into unconsciousness.

Just before everything went completely black I felt a weight press against my forehead and a voice that said something along the lines of "I love you,"....or was it, "I loathe you,"...

  
..something like that..


End file.
